Past Won't Be Forgotten
by strawberrydevil
Summary: Chapter 4 up!Guess what? Tamaki wasn't the first to establish the Host Club. In fact, their seniors had long started the club before he was transferred there but eventually, it got banned. Now, the seniors are back...as teachers!
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki from the eighth batch wasn't the first and the one who founded the Host Club. In fact, the third batch had already founded the club but was banned due to a tragic event. The new principal let Tamaki established the new Host Club. And one more thing, the guys from the previous Host Club were coming to the school to be substitute teachers…exciting? Hilarious? Tension? We'll find that out if you read on…

Disclaimers: Hm…Hunny-sempai's cakes are mine! NGAPPP! Can I eat him too?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Roses were hanging from all corners of the Third Music Room, sweet vanilla and cottage aroma lingered in the halls, soft classical music soothed the air and not to mention sweet and melodic words were spoken to the guests who had found their time to step foot into the lovely Host Club.

All the girls loved being there. They were treated nice and pleasant, just like how they wanted to be treated. And some sweet and heart-melting sentences were blown to them every time they went there. And their favourite host was of course, our melodrama king, Tamaki Suoh.

"Tamaki-kun…what made you founded the Host Club? It's so lovely and we love it so much," a girl asked him. He stared blankly into the commoner's coffee on the table and winked at her. "I have to. I couldn't help but feel sad at the faces of the beautiful girls in this school. They have to study hard and maybe lost their inner feelings to feel beautiful," he stared into the eyes of the girl who asked the question.

Then, he looked at the other girls who gathered around him. "I hope I'm doing well because nothing could make me happier than seeing your delighted and pretty faces when we serve you," he continued. The girls shrieked in excitement. "TAMAKI-KUN!"

…………

Tamaki dropped himself on the longest couch in the club room. He sighed as he ran hinds through his golden blazing hair. "Hm? The lord could feel tired by serving the girls?" the Hitachii twins teased and poked at him. "Urusai!" Tamaki yelled and ended up chasing the twins all over the room.

"Tamaki," Kyouya called him.

Tamaki stopped chasing the twins and looked over him. "What?"

"I think you should know about this," Kyouya adjusted his glasses and showed him the screen of his laptop. "What is it?" Tamaki went closer and read the article on the screen. Kyouya was surfing their school's web site and read the announcement column. "Five New Substitute Teachers Are Coming To Ouran High School! And They're Our School Graduates...it says," Tamaki read out loud.

Haruhi was attracted to the article. "What's wrong with that?" she walked towards them and read the screen. And looked back at the vice president. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Oh, god damn it! Can't you identify these faces?" he clicked at the photo and it enlarged.

The rest of the club looked intently at the screen and withdrew. They looked like they were thinking something, except for Haruhi. Tamaki's eyebrows narrowed. "They do look familiar. They looked like…" Tamaki mumbled and simultaneously, he, the Hitachii twins, Mori and Hunny lifted their faces, looking shock as their jaw dropped.

Kyouya smirked. "Now you know?"

"Don't tell us…" Hunny started with teary eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so," Kyouya replied. "Don't tell us ARASHI is going to be our school's substitute teachers!" Tamaki stormed and shook the whole room. "IYAAA!" the twins joined their king and Hunny hid behind Mori's enormous shoulders. "THE HOST CLUB IS DOOOOMED!"

Kyouya slapped his forehead repeatedly. "Oh my God! Could you get any stupider than this, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked him, grinding his teeth and trying not to snap.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Tamaki and the twins stopped running in circles.

"ARASHI is a boyband and they sing, not teach. And they didn't go this school, Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi read the papers and stared at him. "You are an idiot! I wonder what kept you alive?" she screamed. The twins took the papers and read. They stared at Tamaki with the same look Haruhi gave him just now. "Na...nande? Why are you looking at me that me? You also joined me earlier," Tamaki defended himself.

Mori and Hunny read the papers. "Owh? Oki-sempai and the others are coming?" Hunny recognized the faces and brightened up. "They're not ARASHI, aren't they Takashi?" he looked at Takashi. The wild haired guy continued looking at the photo Kyouya had printed out. "Aaa."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki was baffled. Hunny jumped happily. "Yeah! Oki-sempai, Nagase-sempai, Miura-sempai, Yuiza-sempai and Saki-sempai are coming back! Yeay!" cheered the Lolita-shota.

"Who…?" Tamaki, Haruhi and the Hitachii twins showed the most puzzled looks on their faces. Kyouya coughed. "They're from the third batch. For your information, Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are in the seventh batch so they are likely to know them. I was in the seventh grade so I barely knew them since it was their last year."

Tamaki read the article. "And they're coming next week. So?" he didn't seem to know what was wrong about it. Even everybody else. "Am I the only one who knows everything here?" Kyouya stared hopelessly at them. The rest nodded their heads.

"Fine. Tamaki, I apologize if this would break your fragile heart," he started. "Actually, the five of them originated the Host Club in this school."

Storm rushed through the room. "You…you mean?" Haruhi started. "Tamaki-sempai wasn't the first one to come up with this idea?"

Tamaki was already in stone state. He felt like he was stealing somebody else's idea about setting up the Host Club. "NO WAY!" Haruhi exclaimed. Tamaki turned to her. 'She…Haruhi believed me?' sudden he felt touched by Haruhi.

"There's no way someone else is more dumb and idiotic that Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi said aloud. Tamaki returned to his stone state and break into pieces. He sat at the corner with both his knees at his chest, sobbing. "Okaa-san…" he sobbed, feeling depressed.

Kyouya sighed, glaring at him. He had just to play along. "Nani, otoo-san?"

"Our daughter…she just called me…dumb…and idiotic…" he continued to sob that Kyouya couldn't hear what he was mumbling about.

"So, what's so bad about it?" Haruhi decided it was best to ignore their club president. "I think they would want to inspect the new Host Club," he told her his anxiety. "Then, we would be just fine," she assured him.

He shook his head. "No. There was a tragic accident which made their Host Club got dismissed for good. I think they came here to stop us," he said. Haruhi stared at him. She often mused to herself that most of the time, Kyouya's speculations were correct and this time, it was likely to be one of the correct ones. "I mean, the reason they come here is to ban the Host Club."

"Kyouya-sempai," she called him. He looked at her. "Daijoubu desu yo. Tamaki will take care of it," she said. Kyouya stared at her. "I know he will. He always does," she continued and smiled at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! FYI, I think most of you already know this but I'm still going to say this anyway. ARASHI is a boy band from Japan which I believed is really famous! I think so, too…and Sho's mine…mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hahaha…sorry for taking an awfully long tome to update my story. It's all because I just started my university life and I didn't have enough time for myself. So, thanks to someone…I forgot the name, he/she made me want to continue this story! So here it is!

Disclaimers: If it's mine, I'd make Tamaki my husband…and! I haven't finished watching the anime and the manga so I'm sorry if there's any spoiler or coincidence in my story!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

All of a sudden, the enormous door of the Third Music Room was being pushed in. The members drew their breaths in simultaneously. A head with chocolate-hair emerged slowly. And slowly, two pair of bright hazel eyes materialized.

"YUIZA-SEMPAI!" Hunny suddenly plunged and jumped on the stranger. "NANI!?" Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins couldn't help but let their mouths hung in the air.

"HUNNY-KUN!" Yuiza returned the embrace and spun Hunny by the wrists. "Ne, when did you get here?" Hunny stared at him with sparkling eyes. "A little while ago. In fact, it was Miura who flew his private jet and I think they'll be landing in few minutes," he explained. His height was twice than Hunny but that still made him shorter than the rest of the people there. "Oh, hisashiburi, Moritaka," Yuiza waved his hand as soon as he caught sight of Mori.

Hunny plucked at his suit. "Then, how come you're here first?"Yuiza smiled. "Because I jumped off the plane."

"NANI!?" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't detain their shock and screamed. "Ahahaha…with a parachute of course!" he then showed them the parachute bag he was carrying. The four of them then sighed. "Yuiza-sempai, I want you to meet my friends!" Hunny said and pulled Yuiza by the hand towards the rest of the Host Club.

"This is Tamaki-kun. These are Hikaru and Kaoru and they're twins. This is Kyouya-kun and Haru-chan!" he introduced them heartily. "Hajimemashite," they all nodded their heads in respect. They were surrounded in silence when Tamaki suddenly lifted his head up. "I heard something…"

The rest focused on their hearings. "Yes, we hear it too!" The twins exclaimed. Slowly, the sound was getting nearer. And nearer and nearer and…

"YUIZA!" a tall man with golden hair and dark brown eyes emerged and immediately dived into Yuiza. "Eek! Saki!" he tried to break free but Saki was giving him a death embrace. "Why did you jump out of the plane like that? Don't you know I was so worried?" the man started to cry uncontrollably. "Maa, maa…" Hunny patted Saki's back. It was not long before Saki noticed it was Hunny and pulled him to join the death embrace. "HUNNY-KUN! YOU'RE STILL AS CUTE AS EVER! I MISS YOU TOO!"

Hunny was struggling for air since he was trapped between Yuiza and Saki. "I didn't say I missed….you…TAKASHI!" Hunny's cried for help was heard by his loving cousin. It was a matter of seconds before was Saki and Yuiza were seen thrown into the air. However, they managed to land gracefully. Tamaki and the twins clapped their hands in amazement. Hunny was already in the safe hands of his cousin.

"It seems you haven't lost your touch, Moritaka," Saki told him with a smirk "Aa…you too," Mori replied after a brief moment. A moment passed between them. "Where are the others?" Yuiza broke the silence.

Saki turned to him. "They'll be here any moment now." He then gazed around the room. "Is this the new Host Club?"

Tamaki just had to shriek by the statement. "Kyou...Kyou…Kyou…Kyouya!" he called for his best friend but somehow, the vice president had disappeared behind the black curtain at the corner of the room where he always count the bills or prepare some ingenious plans. "Relax." A hand landed on his left shoulder made him felt that his soul had abandoned him.

"I heard about you. You're Tamaki, right?" he asked. Yuiza raised his hands happily. "Yes, he is!"

Tamaki quickly cleared his throat and turned around. "Hajimemashite, sempai. My name is Tamaki Suoh," he bowed down courteously. However, Haruhi swore she could see Tamaki gulped a few times. "Tamaki-sempai," she called. "I'll go prepare some coffee for our guests," she offered. "We'll come, too!" Hikaru and Kaoru suggested and tailed her. Tamaki led their two guests towards the center of the room. Thankfully it was their club's break time so they won't be expecting any customers.

"How long has it been, Saki?" Yuiza asked as he looked around. Saki closed his eyes, as if remembering something in the past. "Almost four years now, Yuiza," he replied. "Ano…" Tamaki called out. Yuiza and Saki's eyes met Tamaki's violet eyes. "Is it true…that…you guys…founded the Host Club first?" he hesitantly asked. Unexpectedly, the two of them screamed in laughter.

"We? Ahhahhaha! No way!" Yuiza wiped the tears off his eyes. "There's no way I could be such a fool to think of such stupid idea!" Saki said between his laughter and laughed again. Haruhi was placing the teacups on the table when they suddenly burst into laughter. 'I thought so…only fools could think of setting up a Host Club like this…' she thought and took a chair next to Tamaki's couch.

Tamaki was obviously lost. "But…I thought…" he said before being cut off by Saki. "Sorry, it wasn't us who founded the club. It was Oki. Gosh, Yuiza. You should've seen how he reacted when you jumped off the plane. He was hilarious!" he said and continued laughing.

"That Oki guy reminded me of someone…" Haruhi whispered. Hikaru and Kaoru each took a seat next to Haruhi.

"Me too…I feel he has some similarity with someone that I know…" continued Hikaru.

"Hm…I wonder how many fools are they in this world?" Kaoru mumbled. They were looking straight at Tamaki. "It sounds like Tamaki-sempai!" Abruptly, a Japanese tea cup came flying by and hit directly at Yuiza's head. "ITTAI!" he shouted and fell off the couch. The loud noise made Kyouya came out from his private area and joined them.

They lifted their heads and looked at the entrance. Three gorgeous men were standing by the door. One of them had a shoulder-length red hair in green yutaka, another had a dark bluish short spiky hair in blue suit and the last one was a man with black hair, bangs almost covering his glasses and he was wearing khakis outfit. "That's a homerun!" the red-haired man shouted.

"Oh! Miura! Nagase! Oki! Come here! We've just talked to the new Host Club members!" Saki beckoned them to come. Oki, the brunette looked around, as if searching for someone. Haruhi tailed his eyes and noticed he was staring at the unmoving King. "Tamaki-sempai?" she called. Tamaki didn't move. Instead, he sat still and hands clutching tight on his knees.

"Nice to meet you again, Tamaki," Oki started which sent shivers down to Tamaki's spine. Tamaki reluctantly raised his head and met eye to eye with the man which he seemed to be awfully afraid of.

Kyouya noticed this and sat next to Tamaki. "Calm down. I'm here," he whispered slowly. But it was enough to give the king a little reassurance. Tamaki stood up. "Nice seeing you, too Oki-san," he replied.

Haruhi, the twins, Hunny and Mori looked at each other. "Tamaki-sempai knew Oki-sempai?" Haruhi started.

…………………………………………………………………….

TBC! R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy your stay!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two remained silence as silver orbs met amethyst. Black against gold. A smirk was seen across the brunette's fine lips but his eyes remained cold. Someone fortunately, decided to break the spell. "Oki," the deep hoarse voice called. Oki widened his eyes in surprise, as if he was just brought back to reality and turned to Nagase, who was calling his name. "N...nande?" he asked, as if nothing had happened. Nagase's bright blue eyes narrowed.

"Aha!" Saki and Yuiza suddenly exclaimed together. "Let me introduce the Host Club!" Yuiza frantically stood up, feeling the tension rising up previously. "You guys probably still remember Hunny-kun and Moritaka-kun. This is Kaoru and Hikaru," Yuiza pointed at the twins. "You're wrong! I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru!" one of the Hiitachin twins shot him. "Ah, gomen. You two are twins so…" apologized the brunette. "It's okay. Actually I am Hikaru," the same twin said. Saki laughed. "You're such a fool, Yuiza," Saki teased him. "Urusei!" the brunette pouted his lips and sank back into the couch. "This is Kyouya and that typical boy there is Haruhi. The majesty this time is Tamaki which…I think you already knew," Saki continued the introduction.

Haruhi couldn't help but to look at Oki. _So, he's the founder of the Host Club…I thought he'd be more like Tamaki-sempai but my assumption is completely wrong. He looks more…serious than sempai…why on earth did he want to have the Host Club in the first place?_

"Okaa-san," the unexpected call was heard. "Hait?" Kyouya and Nagase answered immediately. Silence conquered them again. Tamaki took a step back. "Nani?" he gasped. "Both of them just said…Okaa-san, right?" Hikaru collected. "It seems so," Kaoru said. Oki raised an eyebrow. "So, you call your vice president as Okaa-san, too. It's a little ironic, don't you think?" he said. "Where's the daughter?"

Yuiza and Saki bounced off the couch. "What? You're saying there's a girl in the Host Club again?" the blonde rushed towards Oki's side. Oki stared closely at Tamaki's face but failed to see any alteration. He sighed and turned around. "Just a guess," he said and left. Nagase bowed down and followed him after. Miura pulled Yuiza's ear with all his might. "Don't you ever do that stunt again! That wasn't a fear factor! You nearly got my heart stopped for a while there! What if I got a heart attack and the rest of us come plunging down to the earth!" he scolded him. "But I had my parachute on!" Yuiza cried for mercy.

"Parachute or no parachute! There's still a probability that the parachute won't work! At least let me, an experienced pilot to inspect on the parachute first, okay?" Miura continued with his scolding. Yuiza pouted his lips, a clear sign of not wanting to be told. Saki patted his head. "He will," he said on behalf of his best friend. "Please, Saki. Don't spoil him too much. You started crying as soon as you saw him jumped!" the red-haired man pointed at the brunette. Saki chuckled. "But no one can beat our Oki. He was like a baby who lost a toy when he jumped. I immediately stopped crying when I saw the sight," he said and laughed. "He even told us he was jumping out too. Luckily Nagase got hold of him before he done something more stupid."

"Saki! Don't tell everybody that!" Oki went back in and clamped a hand over Saki's mouth. His face was flushed with embarrassment. Nagase sighed at the sight in front of him. "Okay! If you say more, I shan't have you both to my evening gathering tonight!" Oki suddenly exclaimed in a king tone. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori snapped.

_Okay…he does act like Tamaki…_they thought together.

"Ah! Hidoii! You know I love your evening gatherings!" Yuiza tugged at his cotton shirt. "Oki-san!" they all turned to the voice which had been silent for a while. "What is it, Tamaki?" he replied, adjusting his glasses. "I'd like to have a word with you now. Alone," Tamaki said with a stern tone in his tone.

Kyouya was the first to go then the rest caught up with him but Haruhi was the last to close the door. She knew now how they both resembled each other too much. Reluctantly, she finally closed the door.

……………………………………………………

Oki joined Tamaki at the balcony, enjoying the spring breeze. "I thought you'd already knew I was coming, Tama," he gently started. Tamaki looked away. "I didn't…until you came."

The brunette made a slight nod. "You didn't know it either?"

"Know what?" the blond still looking away, staring at the fallen cherry blossom petals.

"That I founded the Host Club first…" Oki said, his eyes suddenly turned melancholic. "And the reason why I have to disbanded the club."

Tamaki's eyes snapped opened. He turned to his side. "Why did you dismiss your Host Club actually? Why?"

The wind was getting cool. "Why you ask?" Oki said and returned to gaze at the sky. "Your question is supposed to be-Why am I here?"

The brunette turned to face him and walked a few pace before he was a few inches away from the young blond. Tamaki hesitantly looked up at the devilish silver eyes. "Then…why are you here? Why do you come here? As teachers?" Oki smiled and poked Tamaki's cheek with his finger. "You're so cute when you get angry like that!"

Tamaki sighed at the childish behaviour and pushed the hand away. "Please, Oki-san. Tell me," he said. Oki took a step back. "It's me to know and you to find out!" he said and left. Tamaki wanted to stop him but to no avail. His voice didn't come out. Somehow, he sort of knew why they were here.

"_Where's the daughter?"_

The question kept bugging him. As if Oki knew one of them was a girl. But he couldn't let them find out. If they do, the Host Club will be perished! _Wait…is that what he wants? To stop OUR Host Club?_ He thought for a while, a frown marred his perfect pearly skin on his face. Kyouya came in without a knock and sat down next to him.

"Kyouya," Tamaki started. "Yes?"

"What if…they're here to…you know? Really to stop our Host Club?" he asked. Kyouya's glasses flashed as he turned to the side. "What do you think?" he replied. The blond fell silent for a while. "I don't think we can do anything here…all we have to do is wait and see. Why are they here in the first place anyway? Are they really here just to teach us?" he finally said. The brunette adjusted his glasses and stood. "Actually, I think you're referring Oki-sempai as 'they'. I can see that you don't really care the others are here but you're quite disturbed by him. I don't know why if you won't tell me. But, I do agree we just have to sit and wait," he said and waited for the king to follow him.

Tamaki stared down at his feet and eventually stood up. "You're right…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! Hm… I think nothing really happens in this chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When I wrote the first chapter, I got the plot all planned but when the story progresses, I noticed I wasn't following my plot. Instead, I followed this suddenly-popped-out plot which you guys are reading right now. Well, hopefully you guys enjoy this plot!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Host Club but I do own the first Host Club!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Irrashaimase!"

The Host Club members were now wearing animal costumes. The girls shrieked as they entered. Well, not many made it into the room properly since lots of them had fainted at the door who were obviously amateurs. The room was packed with trees and high grass. Both resembled jungles and savannah fields.

Tamaki wore a lion costume which he proudly announced to be King of The Jungle. Kyouya wore a cunning fox costume, Haruhi was a gentle wild cat (an onyx to be precise), the twins were naughty monkeys, Hunny wore rabbit costume (obviously) and meanwhile, Mori wore snake costume.

"Somehow I feel Tamaki, Kyouya and Haru are wearing similar types of costume," mumbled Hikaru. Kaoru jumped on his brother on his back. "Of course. They all came from the cat family!" Hikaru lifted his face. "Do foxes come from the cat family?"

Kaoru smiled. "Saa ne!" he then jumped off. "Hey, Kyouya-sempai!" they called out. Kyouya was just passing by and halted. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes never took off from his log book. "How come Mori-sempai's the only one wearing a reptile costume?" Hikaru asked. Kyouya looked over them and saw Mori and Hunny with three girls. One of the girls offered Mori a cup of tea but fell to the floor as he didn't have any hand. The girls screamed and apologized while Mori just stared at the broken cup, just realizing what the costume made him into. To the girls' surprise, Hunny brought his own cup to Mori's lips. "I heard that if you share your cup of tea with someone, it's like you're kissing indirectly with that person!" one of the girls shrieked. More girls came surrounding them.

Kyouya returned his gaze to the twins and smirked before he left them. "Figures…" the twins said silently. "Kyouya-sempai is _foxy_," they continued. "HELLO!"

A voice took the hosts' attention and they turned to the door to see who it was. "Yuiza-sempai?" Hunny rushed towards him, followed by Mori. The hazel-eyed brunette shook his head. "Ne, Hunny-kun. You can't call me sempai anymore. From today onwards, I'm your teacher," he corrected. Hunny pouted his lips but raised his face to show his smile. "Okay, Yuiza-sensei!"

"Ah? What brings a teacher here?" Tamaki stepped in. "I'm here just to observe," he said. "Observe?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side. Tamaki smiled. "Well, then. If you're going to observe, let us get you some drink. Hikaru! Kaoru!" he said. "Yes, your majesty!"

"Sensei, please come this way," they said and showed him to a corner where a divan and a small table were waiting for him. "Please sit down. Your drink will be here any moment," Hikaru said and with his brother, leaving Haruhi. She stood next to the couch in a butler manner, a napkin across her hand which didn't look so convincing in her costume. Yuiza looked around. "Jungle?" he started. "Not really. I don't really get Tamaki-sempai's idea. In fact, I think I never met someone as dumb as him," she answered. Yuiza glanced at her and smiled. "You look so much like her."

Haruhi swore something was caught in her throat. "Pardon me?" she asked, looking at him. "Did you guys know that there was a Host Club before?" he asked. Haruhi stared at him. "Well, not before you came," he replied. He grinned and sighed. "Actually, there was a female host with us. She also had to disguise herself as a boy."

"What's all this got to do with me?" Haruhi finally asked. Yuiza grinned at her. "You know what I mean. Oki, Nagase, all the guys and I know you're a girl."

Haruhi clenched her fists, hoping to get away from the situation. She didn't really mind if people found out that she was a girl and she would never mind if it meant for her to leave the club. But something deep inside of her refused to let the words go out. She stood still for a while. She never felt puzzled before. She gulped before turning to her teacher. "I'm right, am I not?" he asked, smiling until his dimples showed. Yet, she refused to answer.

"It's okay, I understand. She was like you too. She didn't mind if the words that she was a girl got spread out, but she was confused, too," he continued. "Sen…sei?" she called him. "Hm? Nani?" he replied, glad that she was responding. "What's her name?"

Yuiza didn't expect that. "Sensei, your coffee," Kaoru arrived with a tray of commoner's coffee and animal shaped biscuits. "Hunny-sempai asked me to get these biscuits to you," he said. Yuiza looked at the biscuits and smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru-san," he thanked. Kaoru and Haruhi bowed, asking for a leave. But, before they got too far Yuiza called her. "Haruhi!" she turned around. He was staring at her. "Haruka. Her name is Haruka."

Kaoru turned to her. "Haru…ka? Haruhi, who's that?" he asked. Haruhi carved a slight smile before leaving. "Ne, Haruhi. What did you guys talk about?" he asked. Haruhi smiled. "Nothing much really." Behind the curtains of the changing room, Tamaki was watching them for the entire time. "Tamaki," Kyouya called him. "Eh? Nani? Kyouya? What is it?" Tamaki literally jumped off the ground. "A king shouldn't be too surprised when its own prey come sneaking up on him," Kyouya scolded him. "Haha! I was just surprised. So, what is it?"

Kyouya stared at him. "Nothing," he replied and left.

Yuiza smiled as he drank his coffee. "Haruka, they even have this coffee brand. It tastes the same with the coffee you made," he whispered. Then, he looked at the happy faces of the girls. They all looked so beautiful and charming. As if the club did mean to bring happiness to the girls. He scanned the hosts and found them to be charming as well. He looked at his own reflection in the coffee and smiled again. "Oki, how I wish you'd drink this coffee."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, that was marvelous!" he praised them as soon as their last customer stepped out of the room. "Oh, glad you like it!" Tamaki exclaimed, lying on the couch. "That was hard work, ne?"

"So, what exactly are you here for, sensei?" Kyouya shot him a glare. Yuiza choked. "Hahaha…you guys know this is the first time we're teaching, right? I kind of…well…you know," he replied, a sorry grin on his face. "Oh? Our sensei actually running from his work?" Kaoru teased him. "Oh? What an act of a weakling," Hikaru added. "No! I did not!" their teacher took a step backwards.

"Weakling?" Tamaki's ears moved. "Yuiza-sensei!" he stood up abruptly. "Na…nani?" Yuiza was taken aback by his sudden change of behaviour. "Daijoubu! I'll help you to turn yourself from a weakling to a stronger man! All you need is passion! When you have passion in your heart, you can achieve anything!"

Silence reigned over them.

"I know it sounds difficult but with my help, I know you can do it! Just believe in yourself! Passion! Love! And enthusiasm! These three ingredients are all you need to be strong! There's nothing to be afraid about! Saa, let me help you!" he exclaimed and his face was burning with spirit. Yuiza was dumbfounded for a while. All of a sudden, he cracked.

He burst into laughter. "Oh my God! You are like what he says! You guys are similar! Hahahahahahahah! I can't help it! I'm sorry for laughing at you, Tamaki," he apologized. Tears were dwelling in his eyes. Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Um? I don't understand. You mean you're not a weakling?" he asked innocently. "Our king is definitely an idiot," Hikaru cursed. Yuiza continued to laugh as Tamaki continued to harass him with such questions.

"YUIZA!"

"SHIT!" Saki barged in the room and asked for Yuiza. "Yuiza! Where are you!? Where is Yuiza!?" he screamed and growled. Then, he spotted a chocolate-haired head trembling behind Mori. "I CAN SEE YOUR HEAD, YOU MORON!" Saki plunged forward and grabbed Yuiza by the wrists. "WHERE WERE YOU?" he glared at him. "Uwaa…Haru-chan! Help me!" Yuiza turned to Haruhi and pleaded for help. "Now he sounds like Hunny-sempai," Kaoru mumbled silently. "Help me, Haru-chan!" Yuiza grabbed Haruhi by her tail as Saki started to drag him which dragged Haruhi along the way.

"DAUGHTER!" Tamaki jumped and grabbed Haruhi's paws. "Yuiza-sensei, you stupid! Let go of my daughter!" he screamed. "I'm not your daughter, idiot!" Haruhi yelled. "Oh! Is that how you talk to your teacher?" replied Yuiza in tears as Saki continued to drag him by his ankles. "TEACHER? WHO HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A TEACHER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TEACH TODAY!" Saki shouted at his face. "Let go of the poor cat's tail!" he slapped Yuiza's hands off Haruhi's tail.

Yuiza's cries increased in volume. "I wonder who the student is right now," Haruhi uttered. Saki turned around for a moment. "I'm sorry if he brought trouble to you guys and…" he said and looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki," he called.

The king lifted his face. "Hait?" he replied. "I don't want this club to disappear so don't let him do it."

Haruhi drew in her breath. The Hiitachin twins gasped in surprise. "Jaa. See you," Saki said and left. Tamaki stood up slowly. "Ne, Tama-chan. What did he mean by that?" Hunny slowly approached him. Tamaki smiled but said nothing. "It's true, isn't it?" Kyouya uttered. The others turned to him. "Tamaki, Oki-sempai, I mean Oki-sensei did come here to disbanded the Host Club, right?"

Tamaki stared at his feet. After a brief moment, he looked up. "And I won't let him do it."

The members stared at him in amazement. "Demo your highness, how are you going to do that?" Hikaru asked. "We don't even know what he got in mind," continued Kaoru. Kyouya gasped in surprise. "Are you…going to let him do whatever he wants? Is that what YOU got in mind, Tamaki?" he asked. Tamaki smirked. "I need all your support. Are you with me?" he asked. "Count us in!" the twins exclaimed in excitement. They knew their king was a complete idiot but no plans were as mischievous as Tamaki's when he was thinking straight. That, everyone has got to agree. "I'm in!" Hunny jumped. "Me too," Mori said, almost whispering.

Tamaki turned his head to face two people who hasn't said anything. "So, Kyouya? Haruhi? What do you think?" he asked with a silly smile across his face. Kyouya sighed, surrendered. "You know I'm with you since I joined your stupid club, Tamaki."

He then looked at Haruhi. All of them looked at her. _Ah…they have their threatening glares again…_She sighed. "Okay, okay. Just don't make it too stupid," she said and slapped her forehead. "Let's go home."

However, Hunny and Mori didn't join them. They stayed behind. Hunny stared down through the glass window to look at his juniors. "I wonder if they noticed that we knew about the previous Host Club," he said. Mori closed in behind him. "I think they do know. They didn't even ask us how we know Yuiza-sempai, Saki-sempai and the others," he said. It wasn't everyday anyone could see Mori spoke. The short blond smiled. "And they didn't even ask us if we knew why Oki-sempai disbanded his Host Club."

Mori looked up in the sky. "And the both of us vowed not to tell what it was."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC! Hm…I didn't think writing this story would be so hard but I'll try my best to give my best! Run along and review please! Arigatou ne?


End file.
